


Space and Time

by LuciaWilt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Eventual Smut, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Sorry I made Luke a cock slut, Strangulation, Time Travel, Violence, Virginity, that was not my intention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Luke is on his way to save Han and Leia from Darth Vader on Bespin, he is sucked forwards in time after getting too close to a black hole in the Outer Rim.<br/>He shouldn't have taken the chance.<br/>He should have known that space and time could bend if he got too close.<br/>He should have known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pain. Intense pain. It was all that Luke could feel. Soul wrenching. Nothing he had ever experienced could compare to what he was feeling. Yoda beside him was humming a small tune like usual, completely oblivious to his students suffering.

‘And by default, Han’s.’ Luke flinched. He knew what he was sensing. The intense feelings were Han’s. They were Han’s, light years away on Bespin. It was distracting enough for him to stumble behind Yoda, landing a knee in a muddy puddle. Dagobah was too damn muggy and wet for his liking. Getting of Tatooine had given him an appreciation for wetter climates. But Dagobah was too humid. He just wanted water, not the muggy air. “They are in trouble.” He said as Yoda turned about face. The small green man looked over to him, his wrinkled skin creasing at the sides of his eyes.

“Pain, do not take lightly, you mustn’t. Will not either, your friends.” Yoda gave his usual reply. The old hermit wanted Luke to stay for the entirety of his training, to let go of his attachments. But that was just the thing. For 19 years, Luke was raised as a regular human being. He grew up with friends, family, neighbors; people he cared for. The old Jedi ways called for releasing all those attachments, to grow lonely and live in the solitude to hone your skills. It just was not in Luke’s nature to do such a thing. Luke was one to care for others when no one else would. He helped and gave himself fully to the cause of life and happiness.

Happiness for him was other people’s happiness. He thrived on it.

“I can’t just leave them,” An image of Darth Vader passed through his head as he made his way in front of Yoda. He was in a circular room with storm troopers and what looked to be a Mandalorian. Was this what Han was seeing? Were they torturing him? If that was true, and they did not get what they wanted out of him; they would go for Leia after him! “I feel like something horrible will happen if I do not go to Bespin.” He yelled back at Yoda while he grabbed his pack. From the inside, he pulled out his orange pilot jump suit. Luke would have to wear it if he was going to fly back. With it came the white harness and bio reading panel. He started to strip, not caring if Yoda was in front of him or not. The old guy had seen him naked before, he was not going to care now.

As Luke dressed, he saw Yoda crawl over to a rock and sit down.

“You cannot leave yet Luke.” Yoda muttered. But the blond just ignored him. He finished dressing and rushed over to his X-wing. R2D2 beeped and buzzed beside him until Luke turned on the magnetic grabber to pull the little astro-mech droid up into his ship. As Luke worked on getting things set up to head to Bespin, Yoda spoke to him. “Luke, you must complete the training.”

He sighed. Once again, the old Jedi ways were shining through Yoda. He could not stand it. Leaving behind all attachments, forgetting those who are in need; what kind of group was that? He had no doubt that it was one of the reasons for their downfall.

“I can’t get the visions out of my head. They are my friends I have to help them!” His voice raised unexpectedly. Luke hated getting angry; but Yoda’s stubborn and obstinate ways were getting under his skin.

“You must not go!” Yoda yelled back as Luke descended the ladder to his X-wing.

“But Han and Leia will die if I don’t!” 

The two of them never really had fought during his time on Dagobah. He would ask a question, Yoda would slap him on the head and say he was tired. That was how it usually went. For them to raise their voices at one another, it was out of left field. Luke blamed his emotions that were flowing from his heart and pinning to his sleeve. The pain that he felt through Han. The connection through the Force that he and Han shared….It was strange. It was foreign. He just wanted to be with Han. He just wanted to make sure Leia was ok.

So the two of them stared off, waiting for the other to blink until another voice interjected.

“You don’t know that,” Obi-Wan said, appearing through the force. For Luke, the image was still feint and blurry. He saw the general image of his old friend, but nothing more. He bet Yoda, with all of his years using the force, could see Obi-Wan perfectly. “Even Yoda with his skills at seeing the future, cannot see that fate.” All of these old men in their stubborn set ways. Luke wanted to hit something.

Even though pride was not something that Luke practiced much in the past, he could not help the words that flew from his mouth. “But I can help them. Without me, they will be vulnerable. I can use the Force, they can’t. I feel the Force!” He shouted at the two of them. Obi-Wan did not look impressed. Neither did Yoda.

“But you cannot control it,” Obi-Wan started. Unfortunately for Luke, he was right. Only going through part of his training gave him some skills, but not all. I am weak in my own right, Luke thought as he rested his head against the side of his X-wing. “This is a dangerous time for you. You will be tempted by the dark side.”

“Yes,” Luke turned towards Yoda. “Listen to Obi-Wan you must. Remember the cave,” He had to bring that up didn’t he. Luke’s eyes narrowed at the memory. Darth Vader storming towards him, the clashing of light sabers; blue against red. Then there was the face that had appeared. His own face in Vader’s mask. His own face… “Remember your failure with the cave.” Yet he could not think about that now. He knew, deep in his heart, that this was a part of the Jedi code he would never be able to adhere to. To let go of your loved ones? Never.

“But Master Yoda, I have learned so much since then. I promise to return once I am done and finish what I started. I won’t fail you. You have my word.” He said as he started on some of the wiring underneath the ship. If he was going to make the long journey to Bespin in the next system over, he was going to be damn sure that he had everything fixed up tight and proper.

Obi-Wan’s firm voice almost made him stop. “Luke! It is you that the empire wants. You are the reason why your friend is made to suffer.” The low blow to his heart did make him turn back to the hazy image of a ghost long dead.

“That is why I have to go.” He turned back to his ship and continued the flight prep. R2 beeped to see if he needed to do anything yet but Luke just waved his hand. All this discussion on if he should leave or not was wasting time. He could be half way to Bespin, saving Han and Leia.

“Stopped they must be. On this all depends. Only a fully trained Jedi Knight with the Force as his ally will conquer Vader and his Emperor. If you end your training now, if you choose the quick and easy path as Vader did, you will become an agent of evil.”

“Patience! Finish your training.” All of their bantering to stop him from going made him question his response to Han’s pain. Was he acting irrationally? He did not want his friends to be hurt. He could not, would not let that rest on his shoulders.

“And sacrifice Han and Leia?”

“If you honor what they fight for, yes!” Yoda’s backwards logic made Luke pause. What were these two lost Jedi saying? That the Force was more important than two lives? Luke turned around, his back facing his two masters. The more he thought about his decision, the tighter his hand got on the ladder.

“If you choose to face Vader, you will do it alone. I cannot interfere.” As Obi-Wan spoke, Luke’s eyes squeezed tight. Fear pitted into his stomach with visions of a black cloaked figure. It stalked towards him, a gloved hand reaching out to take him.

“I understand,” He started up his ladder. “R2, fire up the converters.” He looked over the side of his cockpit and saw the two figures in his life that he had also come to care for. Even though they had worked so hard to make him give up on his attachments to the outside world, he felt for them. “I will return, I promise.” 

And like that, he was off.

~’~

“R2, course the fast route to Bespin. We need to get there as soon as possible.” He ordered. Luke was already making his general way to the cloud city. When the droid beeped back, Luke growled. “All the way to the outer rim? And what do you mean the gravitational pull is different?” His reply was something he definitely did not want to hear. “You mean a black hole?” It was known, especially in the outer rim that black holes would pop up without warning. It was a nuisance to those who traversed the stars often. He wondered about the distance and time it would take to turn around and go back towards the center planets.

With a few quick calculations, he knew it would be far too long. The only thing he could do was risk the pass by the black hole. If he flew fast and hard enough, the pull would not catch him.

“We are taking the short way.” The two blasted off to take the hook around the black hole. Once much closer to the aforementioned anomaly, Luke realized that R2 had been right. The gravitational pull was off. He had been near black holes before. Of course they were strong, but not this strong. As they continued around it, the clocks flipped backwards and forwards, just like it had done the previous time. The space time around black holes was warped to varying degrees. “R2, how close are we to passing it.” Luke asked. The little droid squealed a nervous noise back at him that made Luke’s blood run cold. “What do you mean by-“

However, he was unable to finish the sentence for when he looked back up from the control panel, he was headed straight towards a landing bay of some sort of base. It was all steely gray and white lights. The bay looked like the one the Millennium Falcon had been pulled into! And the last thing he remembered before crashing out of the front shield of his X-wing were storm troopers jumping out of the way; yelling about a rebel pilot.

~’~

“Lord Ren, General Hux, we have a disturbance in landing bay D-2187.”

“I know.” General Hux muttered under his breath. The two stood in the main control room of Star Killer Base. Side by side, they made a haunting image; both over 6 feet tall and coated in black. To the side of them, a shrill alarm blared, causing Hux to walk over to the worker parked at the landing bay computer. “What is wrong?” He asked. Below him, the worker shuffled nervously. Even though the general was not known for outburst of anger, the man behind him was. Kylo Ren hovered like a storm cloud in the background, waiting to rain hell fire upon those who provoked his anger.

“Well…” The man really did not want to explain what had happened. He glanced over his shoulder and caught sight of the mask. It stared back at him.

“Out with his solider.” It was Hux to respond. He could only hope that Kylo would not take it out on him. 

“A rebel pilot flew into the docking bay and crashed. The pilot ejected and is severely injured. There are not any casualties that we know of at this time. However, there is extensive damage.” The soldier finished to Hux since Kylo stormed out half way through the report. He looked up at his red head commander and caught a scowl growing on his face. 

“Good work soldier.” General Hux called over his shoulder as he made his way after Lord Ren. “What the hell do you think you are doing? This is not a job for a high ranking official such as yourself.” He exclaimed, finally catching up to Kylo. The cloaked figure was silent. But Hux saw his hand clench on the light saber by his side. There had to be a reason why Kylo was acting in such a violent manner. He was always hot headed and quick to shoot first so to speak. Yet this was strange. He had no prior info aside from what the monitor told them. “You feel something don’t you?” Hux asked as they entered the bay area. Just as the monitor had told them, there was fire everywhere. Destroyed TIE fighters and lost cargo was strewn about. Near the back wall was the X-wing that had crashed into the area. “Get to putting out the fires! Recover as much as you can.” He shouted to the storm troopers that were nearby. Immediately, they sprang into action. Just like how they were trained, he thought to himself. He knew that he had the best men in the galaxy underneath him.

It gave the two of them enough room to approach the crashed X-wing.

“This is not the model the Alliance is using.” He heard Kylo say from beside him.

“Pardon me?” 

“This is the ship that they were using thirty years ago when they took out the empire.” Kylo stepped up to it and placed a gloved hand to the metal. He withdrew it so fast, Hux thought he had been burnt. But the sound of a startled gasp from the voice mixer changed his mind. He did feel something in the Force. What was it?

Stepping over burning debris and pieces of the X-wing, they finally spotted the pilot. The reaction from Kylo was almost violent. He stepped back and grabbed his clothed neck. Hux watched as his gloved hands squeezed tightly.

“Kylo.” Hux whispered. He just wanted to be let into what was happening to the Lord.

“He…” Kylo trailed off while stepping closer to the body. The pilot had rolled and hit the back wall. Through his back and out of his stomach stuck a huge chunk of glass. In the ejection, he had to have lost his helmet. On his back with his arms by his side, Hux could see that the man…no, the boy was young. With his hair thrown out of his face from the uncomfortable position he was in, Hux could speculated his age at 22; about 8 years younger than Kylo from what he remembered. “I feel the force coming from him.” Kylo muttered while kneeling down. The red head watched a gloved black hand trail over the blood stained face. The pilot barely flinched and crack a single eye open; the other too caked in blood to use much. Even from where he was standing, the blue of his eyes was striking.

With a wheeze, the boy tried to speak, but the pain was too great and he simply let out a loud yowl of pain. His already bloodied hands clenched at the torn jumpsuit right where the glass poked from his skin.

“Kylo.” Hux said, stepping forwards. Luckliy for whoever the pilot was, he was able to catch the Lord right before he pulled the blond boy from the chunk of glass. If he had actually succeded in lifting the boy, he would have bled out in seconds; judging from the size of the wound. “If you really feel something, I will call the medics. They can heal the wound and get him to sick bay.” He explained, watching the unchanging face of the black mask. The silver lines watched for a few moments before he stood and started to walk away. 

“Call my personal medics and get him to my one of my rooms. Notify me once he is in there.”


	2. Chapter 2

There was a heaviness to his body as he hung between the void of life and death. He felt energy, he felt nothingness. Every breath that went through his chest was like a shot to his body. Physically, it was worse than what Han had been feeling in his visions. Mentally, it was nothing. He knew in his mind that Darth Vader was doing something absolutely horrendous to his friend, his hero, his savior.

‘Han.’ Luke started to recall what was happening before the crash into the docking bay. He knew that he had been on his way to Bespin, the cloud city. The visions of what Han was going through was enough to push him into immediate and rather hasty action, now that he was thinking back on it. Add Leia into that mix and he would jump stars to get to them. He could still recall packing up, arguing with Yoda and Obi-Wan, and heading off from the swampy marshes of Dagobah. But once he got to the Outer Rim, things started to get fuzzy. R2? What had the little astro-mech droid say to him? Luke’s wheels turned on high speed. 

A black hole. That was what it was. Luke had decided that it would be better to chance it around the black hole than go back and take the safe route towards the center planets in the galaxy. He calculated it and took the risk, however stupid it had been. It only served to fuel his frustration since he wasn’t ignorant about those things. He had seen and been near black holes many times before in the past three years. Luke knew the consequences of getting too close. They were notorious for bending space- time if you got near them. Luke’s arrogance had been his down fall since he thought that if he flew by it fast enough, he would be exempt from its pull. He may not even be in the same galaxy if he hit the black hole just right.

That is if he was even still alive and this was not some sort of hellish nightmare for abandoning his master.

He groaned as his eyes were finally able to crack open again. A blinding light hung over head from where ever he was laying. With that, his body was heavy and sluggish. Over top of his face was a breathing mask, only used in the severest of cases. The crash flashed through his head, with him ejecting at the last moment. Some of the memories that had been lost in the haze of the accident fluttered back as well. Luke could recall the searing sensation of being stabbed. Like some sort of holovision movie, he realized he had almost died. The piece of glass that he had been stuck on had been large enough to stick through his entire mid-section and out the other side. 

“You are awake.” It was a voice that finally broke his eyes open fully. The accent was familiar; similar to Obi-Wans’s. But that was where the similarities ended. Luke’s tired eyes looked to the source and saw a black clad man. He was pale, ghostly so; with red hair and eyes that probably did not look too different than Luke’s. “You have caused quite the headache for me boy.” The man said, stepping up to the side of the bed Luke was sprawled out in. He reached over Luke’s face with a black gloved hand. The gesture only made Luke squirm with a terrified expression. Yet, he only grabbed the oxygen mask and lifted it so Luke could speak to him. “We have a problem here boy. My…” He stopped, looking up and staring at the opposite wall with a thoughtful expression. “Associate has told me that you have something special about you.” His angry pales eyes went back down to Luke’s face. “That you have Jedi blood running through your veins, that you are Force sensitive. We do not know if that means you are indeed a Jedi or not, but the possibility is there.” Luke thanked the gods that the man turned before he could see his startled reaction. “However, here in lies the problem. There is only one Jedi left, and he is in hiding. We, The First Order, have been hunting him down for many years; since the dawn of our creation.” The mystery man turned back around after having been pacing back and forth around Luke’s bed. He stopped and looked at Luke with expecting eyes. “Do you have anything you would like to say before we go on boy?” 

Luke barely whispered out, his entire body hurting from the injury he had sustained, “No.”

“Good. For now, we; being my associate and me, will detain you until further notice. You will be staying here, in Lord Ren’s personal medical bay until anything comes up.” With a flick of his coat, the man was gone; flurried in with black fabric and pale skin.

“I…” Luke wheezed. His mid-section still burned from the stab. The glass must have screwed with a majority of his insides because everything was aching. As he tried to catch his breath, his blue eyes fluttered shut once again. They stayed shut even while another person entered the room. With the small amount of training he had gone through, Luke started to hone in on the aura using the Force. Considering that the previous man said they had been hunting down this last Jedi, it probably was a bad idea. But the pain and the adrenaline from the previous events had not subsided; just fogged his mind. ‘Are they talking about Obi-Wan being the last Jedi? But they should know if he was alive or not considering Vader killed him. Then there is Yoda. And who is The First Order? A new fraction group of the Empire?’ Luke wondered as the dark cloud hovered just beside him for a few moments. It felt familiar, like some old memory that he had tried so hard to repress.

“Look at me.” An altered voice spoke from above him. The sound startled Luke into following the command. His big eyes opened to see a black mask above him. Before he could think it through, he jumped, causing the oxygen mask to fall to the floor. The mask just looked too similar to Darth Vader on first glance. Even the altered voice had been deep and gravelly. With a height of around 6 feet, the man cut an intimidating form. But as he observed the person standing above him, he noticed subtle differences in the two men. This one was far leaner, his clothing tighter than Darth Vader’s had been. That did not stop the fact that Luke felt smaller than a damned child. “I will find out who you are. I will find out where my previous master has been hiding you. I killed all those padawans before. Taking out a tiny being such as your self will be no problem.” The equipment that Luke was hooked to told no lies. His heart rate was pattering out of his chest as the masked figure brought a hand to his side where the glass had stabbed him. Panting, he tried to reach up and grab the masked man’s wrist before he could reach any further, but a sudden gust of energy stuck him to the sheets of the bed. That was when Luke realized the man was using the force on him. He was keeping him stuck to the bed, unable to do anything as leather clad fingers touched down onto soft skin. 

At first, the sensation was comparable to someone pressing on a new bruise. It was not anything Luke couldn’t handle. But the masked man twitched his fingers and Luke let out a shrill shriek. Through something, what Luke could only assume was the power of the dark side considering he had never seen this kind of power; the man above him moved the healing tissue open. The once healed wound bubbled over with blood, around the black covered fingers that were pushing in past skin. The three fingers that he had in Luke’s side stopped after the first bend, not putting too much into the blonde’s writhing body. 

The masked man simply watched, releasing his hold over Luke and letting the other reach up with shaky, sweaty hands. He felt the heat through his black sleeve when Luke grasped weakly. It was mesmerizing to him. This tiny creature with saliva falling down his chin and mucus running out of his nose; attempting to stop him with his equally tiny hands. What could this little animal do with that size of a Force reading?

“Ah…Ah…” Luke’s chest rose and fell sporadically. He wished the pain away with all of his might. Why this person did that was a mystery to him. The darkness was obvious though. “Please.” Luke was definitely not below pleading either. He pulled his legs up, trying to get more strength into his shaking hands so he could get the fingertips out of his opened wound. He threw his sweaty head back and strained all the muscles in his body. But the pain was making him woozy and weak. Nothing worked. 

Somewhere, his thoughts flashed to an image of Han and Leia experiencing things far worse than what he was going through. The thought of saving the ones he loved caused a surge of energy, of light, to fly into his weak and weary muscles. The sudden sensation of light startled the one above him and he jumped back, yanking his leather clad finger tips out in the process. Blood spilled from his newly re-opened wound. 

“You…” Luke heard the masked man beside him, but did not turn his head. He was solely focused on trying to stop the intense bleeding. If this is supposed to be a medical bay, where the hell are the droids, Luke screamed. He thought that they had some sort of mechanism to prevent things like this. 

When the black masked figure stormed over to him, he was unable to do anything. He could only watch on as two hands slammed onto the bed; either side of his face locked in. The mask, colder than Hoth’s surface temperature, stared back at watery blue eyes. Finally, the pain became too much for Luke; sending crystal tears streaming down his red splotched cheeks. His chest heaved off the bed as he attempted to grasp in as much air as he could. The masked man grasped Luke’s jaw and squeezed his fingers into the soft flesh of his cheeks.

“I will take everything I want.” The altered voice whispered out. He pulled Luke’s face slightly closer before letting go, watching the blond drop onto the bed and curl into himself. He caught sight of the blood seeping through his fingers as he made his way back out of the room. 

Three minutes later, when Luke was somewhere between passing out and wishing he had died in that black hole instead of this, a medical droid wheeled itself in with a happy tune coming from its speakers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woops, my hand slipped. I will be updating my skysolo fic tomorrow though.


	3. Chapter 3

He awoke with a start. Jostled from such a deep sleep after such a traumatizing injury was not something Luke liked to happen to him. The disorienting qualities of the experience were almost enough to knock him back out.

“Wha?” Was all Luke could mutter out as the sensation of arms underneath his shoulders and knees came into focus. He could not recall the last time someone carried him like this. Perhaps it was Aunt Beru or Uncle Lars? When he was far younger? Yet this was a different experience. Instead of the innocent weariness of a long day, his body felt like it had been mauled by a Bantha; it pretty much had been. These arms were far stronger and tighter as whoever held Luke closely to their body. Heat, heat, and more heat; their chest was hot to the touch. It caused the still dreary Luke to lean in, to press his cheek to the dark cloth he found there. The mystery person sucked in a quick breath, presumably at the vulnerability Luke was displaying. Such an innocent reaction to someone who had hurt him so and was taking him prisoner. But Luke was not like many people. His so valued innocence had not been ripped from him yet. The small farm boy, only 22 years of age, still clung to comforts when he found them. He still accepted the warmth of a firm chest when he was tired, a free drink when he was parched.

Luke’s eyes started to focus just as the person set him down, once again on the medical bed he had been resting on. A black figure started to form over him. It looked as though it were dripping in ink.

“You should be feeling better within the half hour.” He knew that voice. Lucky for him he was not hooked up to any monitors. But he could still feel the pounding of his heart when his eyes flew open and everything cleared into focus. That masked man stood at the side of his bed, leering, staring down at him with eyes of steel and black. He watched as the masked figure crouched, and then finally fell back into the chair besides the medical bed. His long, black clad legs sprawled out in front of him. It was like looking into the past. The surprise he felt was massive when he was so reminded of Han on their first meeting. This man looked just like the Corellian in Mos Eisley on Tatooine that day. The similarities in their mannerisms was unmistakable.

With a little bit of effort, Luke was actually able to push himself into a sitting positon. The man to his side simply stared, setting his chin onto his knuckles; relaxing fully into the chair. It made Luke wonder about how much power he truly had. He had spent, if he was remembering correctly, 17 days on Dagobah before those images of Han had popped into his head. It felt like he had been training forever with his master. Not only that, but after those 17 days he felt so much stronger. Perhaps he was just too cock-sure. He was far weaker than he truly imagined himself to be if this man let his guard down like that. It caused Luke’s cheeks to flush in embarrassment. He thought he had gotten better with the Force. He thought that things would have gone his way. Apparently not.

“I don’t even know your name.” Luke whispered, staring down at his lap. He heard a shuffling from the seat before the person vibrated out an answer.

“Kylo Ren. The Lord of the knights of Ren.” Luke nodded at the answer. He immediately started to flip through all the names that Leia had him learn. They were generals, lieutenants, commanders, and so many more; all people a part of the Empire. She wanted him to be ready whenever need be. But Kylo Ren, that name was nowhere in his repertoire. And the knights of Ren? What was that? “It is customary that when someone give you their name, you return the gesture.” Kylo continued. Luke’s head slowly turned and caught sight of the man, now leaning his elbows on his knees. The black holes of the mask, cold and empty, stared back at Luke. It made him wonder if the person was even living. He could be a droid. But that would mean this was one of the most advanced droids he had ever encountered.

“Rex…Rex Antilles.”Rex was just the first word that popped into his head. But that last name… It came out of his mouth before he was able to stop it. If he ever made it back to the rebel base, Wedge would give him so much grief. For a few brief seconds, he had thought of calling himself Rex Solo or Rex Organa. But both of those were too noticeable in the galaxy. Han was a notorious spinster, pirating everything in sight. If he used the Solo name, he ran the chance of being called a criminal, just from association. Then there was Organa. The royal family that had been wiped out by the first Death Star. It would be more than obvious that he was making the name up. 

Kylo repeated the name that he gave him as though he were tasting it in his mouth. Hopefully for Luke, the man that was in control of his life would not find it…unsavory.

“I need to know somethings. You will tell me the truth.” Kylo started. Luke just glanced at him from the corner of his eye, some of his blond hair covering the black form. “Where were you going when you crashed into our base?” It was something that most people would want to know if some unknown fighter flew into their docking bay. But the way that Kylo worded it was different. Where was he going? Not why or who gave you the mission. He knew, somehow he knew, that Luke had no intentions of coming to this base. Vagueness in answers was key at this point.

“I was going to Bespin.”

“Work or pleasure?”

“Pleasure. I was meeting my friends.” Kylo hummed at the answer he received. It caused Luke’s already pounding heart to hurt in his chest. Had he said something wrong? His answers had been so vague.

“Friends. In… Cloud City I presume.” Kylo asked. It only served to stress out Luke further. If Kylo, and this base for that matter, were connected to the Empire; Darth Vader would kill Han and Leia before he could get to them. But speaking the truth and keeping his story straight would be easier than falling into a web of lies.

“Yes.”

No response came. Just the mechanical sound of breathing through a mask and the wheeling of droids outside of the room. Luke could feel the intensity of Kylo’s stare on his side. It made him feel more vulnerable than the thin white shirt and pale grey shorts already did. Someone had to have changed him when he was out. These were practical medical drab that apparently both sides used. Luke recalled sitting in the medical bay on Hoth after Han saved him once again. His heart pulled and hurt from thinking about the brown haired pirate.

“We still have some test to run.” With that, Kylo stood and started towards the exit. But Luke wasn’t having it. He jumped out of the bed, stumbling from the shooting pain in his side before he balanced himself out.

“You are just going to leave me here?” The words died down at the end when he realized how small he was compared to Kylo. Never having been a very masculine and large boy, he was dwarfed by the man dressed in all black. He had to be 6’3, 6’6 or 6’7 with the large black boots on. His tiny 5’8 frame could not compare. He had something to do though. “I know that I…crashed into your bay and caused a bunch of damage. But this is all a mistake! I was not on some bombing mission or something. I was just on my way to another planet and ended up here! You have to let me go!” He hobbled over to Kylo who had frozen near the door. Luke craned his head as he got closer.

“You… You will stay here until I come for you. There is much that I want to know from you. And it will only be me. No one else can take you.” And then he was gone, leaving Luke frazzled and tired from the experience. 

~’~

“Grandfather. I feel it again. This call. The call from the light is pulling me.” Kylo waned to the macerated mask of his grandfather. The melted metal pulled in on itself; the once shiny black mask ashen and gray. “This man…No this boy, a mere boy is breaking me; tearing me in two.” He looked back down at the eyes holes of Vader’s old helmet. It stared back up at, taunting him that he was dead and Kylo was still alive in the universe. “There is something about him. I cannot place the familiarity I feel when I look at his blue eyes, when I look at his lean body.” Kylo thought of Rex’s tan skin. It had been so warm to the touch when he carried Rex back from the showers. When the blond boy had rubbed his soft cheek against his chest, he had almost dropped him. It had been a starling display of softness and vulnerability. He wondered if he had really felt that powerful spike of the Force when he first saw Rex. The only Jedi he had ever met was his previous master Luke Skywalker. His uncle was kind, one of the kindest people he knew; but had a sense of detachment that Kylo would never be able to duplicate. There were just too many emotions that raged through him. It was constant and tiring, but he felt alive. 

If this blue eyed boy was truly a Jedi, he was like nothing Kylo had ever seen. He was soft and pure, dripping with an intact innocence not yet stolen from him. Kylo was envious. At an age he could not remember, Grand Leader Snoke had been speaking to him. There was no time, ever, to be a child. Rex was still just that; a child.

“Please, I need your guidance.” His words were quieted by the fact his hands were balled in front of his mouth. Right when he entered his private quarters, he had taken his mask off and left it on the foot of his bed. The few interactions he had with the blond left a heat in the pit of his stomach. It was lust. A lust for a weaker creature, a submissive creature. It was one of the many things he could not grasp about the Jedi. Without attachments, procreation, and passionate emotions; how could one feel lust? The darkness opened all the portals to fully feeling alive. Kylo yearned for having that small blond body beneath him. 

What would it be like, to bruise that perfect skin? He wondered. 

What would it be like to flip him over, to- ? Kylo groaned when his pants tightened at his thoughts. It enchanted him to think about how submissive Rex could be once he was trained.

The black haired man glanced back down at his grandfather’s melted helmet. It was a relic of the past; the Empires power. He could only dream to be as half as powerful as Darth Vader had been. But with the power of the first order, and Snoke behind him; he believed in his darkened heart that he could do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am going off of what many people are speculating to be Kylo's age, which is around 30 years old. That would make him, in this fic, 8 years older than Luke. Just explaining why he keeps calling him a boy. And oh my god, Rex Antilles. Just shoot me now.


	4. Chapter 4

When Luke was finally let out of the medical examination room, it was Kylo who was leading him. His black booted feet were far louder hitting the floor than Luke’s own. He had given Luke a pair of white boots that did not look anything like his own. They seemed thin and weak compared to the black pair.

“Where are we going?” Luke questioned. Not only had Kylo given him a new pair of boots, but he had given him pants, a shirt, and a coat as well. It was a surprise when Luke had seen the color. All of it, from the boots to the ankle length, fur lined, hood coat, was white. It was all high quality as well; something Luke had not been expecting. All of the white did make him feel like a storm trooper though. That was kind of odd.

No answer came from the man striding in front of him. Luke’s far smaller legs were struggling to keep up with Kylo.

“Where are we then?” Once again, nothing came from the dark man; he simply kept his head straight and led Luke through the twist and turns of the base. So he decided to actual do something with his time. He observed. That was one thing he knew he would keep from Yoda’s teachings. Observe at all times. Take in everything that you can. Luke started on the walls. They were solid stone from what he could tell. Crags of rocks poked out into the busy hallway. The ceiling was towering over everyone with the occasional walkway a story above them. At least two stories, but I doubt that is just it, Luke thought. He then moved to the people jogging around him and Kylo. Storm troopers, a majority of them. Occasionally, there would be a small cleaning droid that scurried around their feet like a baby womp rat. In the back of his mind, he could see the small bots doing the same thing on the first Death Star. In between the storm troopers and the cleaning droids, actual officers in dark gray uniforms would storm by. Every single person had such a stern look on their faces, Luke thought they were under attack. 

One common similarity between all of them though, was they avoided Kylo like a plague. Luke could see them glance up and then fly to the side as though they were magnets in the walls. He could not see the storm troopers faces, but the officers told all. Kylo was either severely disliked, or ruled with an iron fist. How far did his power reach? Was he the commander of the station they were currently at?

“We are here.” Kylo finally spoke, walking through a door to their left. It was in a quieter hallway. Actually, no one was there at all.

Luke wondered if he was really that far out of it while pondering his questions. The two entered the room and he started his observing over again.

It was an almost perfect replica of the room Luke had been spending most of his time in. Everything was the same aside from the missing medical equipment. It seemed cold and empty, bland to his eyes and senses. It was just a bed with a window looking out into the black of space. Along the right hand wall were two doors. On the left where the bed was, there was another door. Nothing else sat in the room. Luke could feel some sort of personal attachment from Kylo’s form. It had to be his room, if for nothing but sleeping. 

Kylo stomped forwards, ungraceful and full of tension, to the first door on the right. He disappeared into the side room, leaving Luke where he was.

When he came back out, his hands were full of metal bits and pieces. They all shined with the luminosity of a star as he walked across the empty room to the side of the bed. With a grunt and a clatter of the metal pieces, Kylo sat down. To Luke, the bed looked like it was made out of cement from the lack of it bouncing underneath the large man.

“Come.” Kylo muttered. It sounded different under the voice modulator, but Luke was able to understand. So he moved over to where Kylo was seated, standing to those legs that looked so much like Han’s. There was the slightest impulse to reach out, to touch them; but he stopped himself when Kylo motioned for him to sit. Luke wanted to say no, he wanted to just stand and stare down at the quiet man. Yet his body reacted differently, as though it were under a spell. He sat at Kylo’s feet with his long white coat circled around him. His big blue eyes were filled with anger when Kylo’s boots moved and then tapped against both his sides; practically blocking him in.

“What are you doing?” Once again, no verbal response. He just pushed Luke closer to him with his feet. Without crossing any boundaries, Kylo stopped. At that point, Luke was sitting in between his legs; his face turned up and framed by white fur. It was this time though, that he was able to hear a garbled sound from Kylo. Whether it was a groan, a sigh, or a moan; Luke did not know. But it was an emotion. It made him believe that the person in front of him was exactly that, a person. He was not a droid acting as a human. He knew C3PO always tried to act as though he were human. It never came out that way though.

“Here.” The man said while placing bits and pieces of metal into Luke’s lap. Next came different tools that were set down beside his leg. From the looks of it, he was handing Luke the tools to build…. “A lightsaber.” Kylo finished his thought. Luke whipped his head back and saw Kylo already starting on his. Yet he was just working on a finished one, not building one.

“I don’t, I don’t know how.” Flustered and suddenly incredibly nervous, Luke stuttered over his words. On one of the days on Dagobah, he had tinkered with his lightsaber while Yoda spoke to him; but that was about it. For this Kylo to suddenly say build a lightsaber, Luke did not know what to do. That is until Kylo leant down and grabbed Luke’s chin in a leather black hand. Kylo guided his face to stare back at the cold black mask.

“The aura of your Foce is too great. Do not lie to me. Now build.” He punctuated the sentence by squeezing tighter than shoving Luke back. The blond grunted but then quickly recovered; frowning at Kylo all the while.

“Fine.” And for a while, the two worked in some form of harmony; Luke sitting between Kylo’s long legs. Even through the cloth of his clothing, Luke could feel a heat burning off of Kylo’s form. It caused his eye lids to get heavy while he bull shitted his way through building a light saber. “Why are you making me build one?” He questioned at one point, glancing up at Kylo. He had stopped tinkering with his strangely formed lightsaber to bring it up to the eyes of the mask. He balanced it in his hand for a few moments before picking up the hydro-spanner to continue with his work.

The only response that Luke got was a brisk, “I will tell you later.” Unhappy with that, Luke snatched Kylo’s wrist that held the lightsaber. If Luke could describe masks with emotions, this one was surprised.

“That doesn’t help.” Luke knew that he sounded like a petulant brat, but he could not help it. He had ended up somewhere he could not place, he did nothing wrong in his eyes, and he was being held prisoner by this silent man. Everything was adding up to be too much and was just beginning to make him angry. 

The first thing to make him realize retaliating against Kylo was a bad idea was when Kylo stood to his full height of 6’6. It was like something from a nightmare. At this angle, he looked like a gnarly mix of Darth Vader and Kylo Ren. With each step he took towards Luke, the more the blond scrambled backwards on his ass. 

The second thing to make him realize the error of his ways was Kylo activating his lightsaber. At first, it looked just like his own but red; a single beam of energy from the middle shaft. But suddenly, two smaller beams shot out; creating a guard to his wrist.

He screamed when his back hit the wall at the same time the red saber was held above Kylo’s head. Luke covered his head just in time to miss Kylo’s swing path. Again and again and again; Luke could hear the reactions of energy on medal, he could feel the sparks as they bounced off of his head and shoulders. It continued on for what felt like hours to Luke. Him, curled into a tight ball with tears streaming down his eyes. His hands tightened in his hair, like the harder he held; the less likely it was happening to him.

“Please! Please make it stop!” He was pleading to whatever would listen to him. Fear was a path to the Dark Side, Yoda would always say to him. But at that moment, fear felt like the only emotion he had ever felt and would ever feel. It was instinctual and right in the moment. To not feel fear was to not be alive. 

Finally, finally, Kylo slowed; slamming his lightsaber down against the wall above Luke’s head a few more times before stopping entirely. The room was quiet aside from the heavy mechanical breathing and Luke’s sobbing and sniffling. Everything was different between the two. Kylo was anger and darkness, Luke was light and purity. He flinched back and squeezed his eyes shut when Kylo’s lightsaber came to his shoulder.

“Please…” He sobbed out. Luke felt sweaty and sticky from the heat Kylo’s saber had produced above him. It steamed and spit out tiny balls of light from residual fires. “Please stop.” Luke begged once again. He watched Kylo take deep breaths and shut off his lightsaber. The man folded his body down so he could be face to face with the teary eyed boy.

“You,”He started by putting his hands on either side of the wall by Luke’s head. “I will have you know that I can take whatever I want from you. If you are in this base, you are mine to do with as I please.” Kylo growled. Luke’s watery eyes noticed the mask was close enough for him to take it off. With shaky hands, he reached up and attempted to find the latches to take it off. He wanted to see the face of the man who terrorized him so. When Kylo finally realized what Luke was doing, he snatched both of Luke’s small wrist and slammed them against the wall above the head of blond hair. “What the hell do you think you are doing?!” He yelled. He actually yelled at Luke.

“I wanted,” Luke paused, unsure of how to go on. “I wanted to see your face.” Kylo was out, locking the door in the process before Luke could even comprehend what was going on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Luke alone Kylo! He did not do anything wrong!


	5. Chapter 5

The hours in which Kylo was absent from the room gave Luke ample time to think about his situation. He made list upon list in his head, laying out all that he had observed and thought about during his time on whatever base he was on. 

He knew that whoever these people were, they were connected to the Empire in some way, shape, or form. The Stormtroopers and officers uniforms were the biggest give away. When he was on the first Death Star with his friends that was the normal attire people were adorned with. So for these people to be wearing the same thing, he could only connect the dots. 

He knew that he was not on a Death Star. Whatever base this was had to be bigger. When he closed his eyes and meditated with the Force, there was a pulsing of life throughout the base he was on. It was far more similar to a planet than an actual man made base. Perhaps this was a planet that the Empire had commandeered. It was not unlikely. 

Luke also knew that Kylo Ren was far more higher ranked than he first thought. When Kylo had lead him through the hallways to this room the first time, he saw how all those Stormtroopers and officers avoided Kylo. It was odd at the time. But as he saw more and thought further about it, he realized that Kylo Ren was a superior beyond compare. If he did not know any better, he would say that Kylo was the commander of this base.

But all of that was insignificant to what Luke observed of Kylo Ren himself. The man, Luke would guess that he was around 30 Standard years by his build and voice, was unstable. One thing could set him off and Kylo was on a tangent. He was like a raging fire or a supernova.

Obviously, Kylo Ren was trained in the arts of the Jedi, or at least the ways of the Sith. He wielded a lightsaber that Luke had never seen crafted before. It’s erratic flow of crystal plasma and wrist guard was abnormal to the boy who had only ever seen a plain lightsaber. 

It was all brought back to the fact they hadn’t killed Luke yet. R2 had to have shut down since they haven’t found Luke’s lightsaber yet. Out of habit since he had gotten it, Luke always put his lightsaber into a compartment on the top of R2. He was the only one that was able to retrieve it so it was left in complete secrecy to everyone else. 

“Get up.” Kylo’s voice caused Luke to jump. He had his head between his knees so the sudden image of Kylo Ren in front of him was starling. Luke thought he would be able to sense someone coming into the room, but here he was. So he rolled his eyes and pushed himself up into a standing position. The taller man caught the eye movement and slammed a hand to Luke’s neck, pushing him against the wall. Luke coughed and reached his hands up to Kylo’s wrist. He attempted to catch any sort of breath as Kylo lifted him by the neck, his feet leaving the ground. “You will not show me attitude like that. Like I have said before, I own you. While on this base, every part of your being is mine to do with as I please.” The mask rumbled as it leaned closer to Luke’s face. All he could do was close his eyes and gasp as much air as a restricted pipe could let him. For a few moments, he really thought that Kylo Ren was going to kill him. The man’s large hand squeezed his fragile neck, definitely leaving bruises in its wake. When he finally let go of Luke’s neck, he collapsed to the ground, gasping for air. Kylo watched as Luke coughed of mucus and spit from the choking. “We are going. Follow me.” The taller male said, turning about face. He made it to the door and stopped. He must sense I am not following him, Luke thought while standing. His legs were wobbly as he made his way after Kylo. The two then started out on their journey. To where they were headed, Luke could not tell. All he did was follow after the black figure, haunting and spell bounding.

All around the two, he could see the wondering eyes of workers. Luke could see them glance at Kylo then to Luke. Their eyes obviously saw the bruise in the shape of a hand print that collared Luke’s neck. It was like Kylo had claimed him as his own, just as he had said multiple times already.

“Here.” Luke followed Kylo through a set of sliding doors. The two had entered a room that looked like a hangar of sorts. It was bigger than anything Luke had ever seen before, making his jaw drop as he spun around and stared. With his attention elsewhere, he did not see that Kylo had stopped so he bumped into the taller man.

“Shit sorry.” He jumped back with a flustered push. He did not want Kylo to madder at him than he already was. But when he looked up at Kylo, the other had his hand pushed out. Within the black gloved grasp was a lightsaber. Similar to the one that Kylo had been working on the other day, it was crudely made. It was made from scrap metal instead of the smooth aluminum of his fathers. “I…” Luke started to say something, unsure of what to do. But Kylo stopped him when he grabbed Luke’s smaller hand and shoved the lightsaber into his palm. “Did you make this?” Luke asked while Kylo walked away from him. He did not get an answer. All Kylo did was shirk off his black hood, it pooled at his feet behind him. It exposed a lean body, still all wrapped in black fabric.

“Activate it.” Kylo demanded. Not wanting to make him angry, Luke did just that. A red beam flew from the shaft. It did not have a guard like Kylo’s, but it was still less balanced than his fathers.

“Wha….” Luke trailed off when Kylo activated his own lightsaber. Those beams of red seemed far more wild and untamed than they usually did.

“We are sparring.” And that was all the warning Luke got before Kylo was after him. His immediate reaction was to get space between them. He needed to get the white coat off of himself before any fighting could happen. It would cause a hindrance to him if he were caught be the lightsaber while still wearing the winter coat. It was like having another limb that did nothing but flop in the wind. So with the white coat off and on the ground, he spun and held his lightsaber up to block Kylo’s down swing at the last moment. The energy from both of the plasma beams sparked and melded together in the heat of the moment.

Kylo then lifted his lightsaber, giving Luke enough time to evade and move away. Back and forth the two of them went. Kylo was a dance of death. Luke noticed while he was on the defensive that even though the taller man was unrefined and jarring, he could throw that lightsaber around with a ferociousness of a wild animal. All the movement and the heat made Luke sweat profusely as they continued their battle. 

During one of the fast turns that Kylo did, Luke saw an opening just big enough for him. He dropped his lightsaber and charged forwards, catching Kylo off guard. The two rolled on the ground before coming to a stop with Luke on top of Kylo, his blond head resting against a black chest. He could feel the large hands on the small of his back.

“Ugh.” The unmodified sound of a voice caught Luke off guard. It did not have the tiny and mechanical sound that the mask usually made. He glanced up and gasped. The mask that had haunted him for so long was absent. In it’s place was a face, a face of flesh and tissue. Kylo’s skin was pale with a smattering of freckles across the bridge of his long nose. He had dark brown eyes and thick black eyelashes that framed them. On top of his head was a shock of curly black hair. Luke reached up and combed his fingers through it. The sudden contact caused Kylo to freeze, his eyes flying open wide. But he did not move. He only pushed up, his elbows keeping his torso from falling backwards. It gave the two a better view of each other. From what Luke knew, this was the first time that Kylo had ever seen him without the mask. It was a first for them both.

“You…You look…” He was silent underneath Luke, just watching the blond comb his small hands through his black hair. Luke himself could feel Kylo’s muscles tense up with his weight on the others lap. 

It was such a charged moment that somehow felt right. Luke’s blue eyes watched as Kylo stared down, not catching sight of the other. He seemed surprised, frightened, and excited all at once. That became glaringly obvious when Luke felt Kylo harden underneath him. 

Being from a moisture farm on Tatooine, Luke was never very concerned with sexual matters. His aunt and uncle never spoke about it to him that was for sure. So for him to have this effect on someone, he had no idea what to do in response. He had seen others at Tosche Station do things like that, but never experienced it himself. One of the common things couplings would do was grind upon one another, so that was what he started. He pressed the weight of his bottom down upon Kylo’s length. It pulled a groan from the older man. When he repeated the process again, Kylo’s hands moved faster than lightening and grabbed Luke’s hips. Just like his throat, Luke knew that he was going to have finger print bruises on the soft parts of his hips.

“Antilles….” The black haired man breathed. He leaned down and pressed his mouth underneath Luke’s chin. He could feel Kylo’s nose nudge against the skin there in a needy display of affection. It was all so new and foreign. It was all so new and hot. Luke’s own length hardened and the sensation made Kylo growl into Luke’s neck. “Yes.” Kylo himself pressed his hips up into Luke’s ass and grinded with quite a bit of force. It caused Luke to whimper and moan, to wrap his arms around Kylo’s neck. 

He had no idea what to do but to let Kylo lick long line up his thin neck, the sweat disappearing as the man went. 

~’~

It was better than he imagined. At first, the thought of showing the boy his face was on the bottom of his list. But when his mask had flown off in the midst of their rolling, the boy changed into something else. He was enchanted at first by the sight of Kylo’s face. It was something he had never experienced before, someone staring so intently when he so often kept it covered. And then he felt the want that Kylo felt. With the object of his affections tucked so perfectly on his lap, who would not feel the need to fuck them senseless. 

When he started to grind his perfect little ass down onto his cock, Kylo just about lost it. He knew that he could so easily rip all of his clothing off and fuck him in the training room. But it was just that, a training room. If he was going to have sex with Antilles, he was going to have sex with him in his own quarters. Kylo groaned while leaving yet another hickey upon Luke’s neck.

With as much strength as he could muster, he moved his mouth away and rested his forehead against Luke’s shoulder. The only sound that could be heard in the room was the sound of their breaths intermingling with each other.

For a stretch of time, he thought the blond was going to jump away from him, calling him all sort of names in the process. But all he did was wrap his arms around Kylo’s neck and legs around his waist. It left the black haired man stunned.

What the hell was happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we go.


	6. Chapter 6

There was an unspoken bond that the two formed after their intimate encounter. When they returned back to the room, Kylo did not keep his mask on. The metal fell from his face and he walked back into the room where he had gotten the scraps of metal from before. Luke simply stood, confused of his entire roll in the matter. What did the man want him to do? What was he supposed to do?

“Strip.” Kylo commented, walking back out of the room. His scarf and black shirt were gone. It exposed a finely chiseled chest littered with scars, seemingly made from years of living in harsh conditions. The image caused a bright red blush to grow up Luke’s chest and reach his soft cheeks.

He started to ask why, but Kylo groaned and stalked over to the shorter male. With his large hands, he pulled off the coat and started on the pieces underneath. Luke was far too stunned to speak a word or stop Kylo from undressing him. Bit by bit, Luke’s body was exposed to him until he was in a mirrored state of dress; only in a pair of white pants. He could only imagine the sight that they made. With him being so small and dressed in white with his blond hair while Kylo was giant; black clothing setting off his pale skin.

“In.” The taller male stomped over to the bed, still loud even with his large boots off. It was one of the things that Luke noted about Kylo. Even though he wielded the dark side of the force with great proficiency, he was incredibly ungraceful. There was a roughness about him that regressed his age to much younger than he truly was.

Not wanting to make the male madder than he probably already was, Luke followed him and slipped under the sheets. He was stiff at first, not entirely sure what to do in the situation. Not only had he never experienced anything sexual in his life, he never cuddled with anyone. His aunt and uncle had been incredibly conservative, not showing much physical affection even to each other. This situation where he was lying next to another human being put him way out of his comfort zone. It only worsened when Kylo slipped in to the bed on the other side. Luke could feel the heat from his body behind him; causing him to tense up even further than he already was. If he made it through the night, he knew he would be sore in the morning.

“I…” Kylo started, his deep voice trailing off at the end. Silence followed afterwards. 

What would the two say to each other? Sure, they both felt an ultimately sexual attraction to one another. How could they act on it though? Both had little to no experience in being gentle with others. 

So Kylo resorted to the next best thing. He remembered his mother and father, something he rarely ever did. He remembered when he would be terrified of the voices or the images in his head, he would run to them during the night. He could still recall the gentle embrace he would find the two in. Sure they had their troubles when he was younger, but there was no doubt in his mind that they had intense feelings for one another. In the darkness of the room, Kylo’s hand reached out and placed itself a top of Luke’s hip. He felt, through the sheet and the fabric of Luke’s pants, the tensing of his muscles. He knew that Luke was unsure of the touch, of the sensation; but he continued anyways. He curled his fingers around the bone of Luke’s hip and pulled until their bodies were connected. This time, both became tense. They both knew that the other was unsure of what was happening.

“Kylo.” Luke whispered his name. Heat transferred between the two, back to chest, skin to skin. It all was an overcharged moment of sensations; add in Luke whispering Kylo’s name with a breathy sigh, it only made matters worse. 

The black haired male squeezed Luke tighter before growling into his ear, charged with lust and a rush of passion.

“Rex.” He flipped the two of them so Luke was on his back, staring up through the darkness at deep brown eyes. He knew that his own were blown wide, pupils dilated with lust. Luke whispered Kylo’s name once again while leaning up, brushing his pouty lips against the others. That time, it pulled a drawn out moan from the older male. He pressed his lips against Luke’s and reveled in the softness, in the pureness of his being. “Damn you.” Kylo breathed while moving down Luke’s jaw to his neck. His large hands grasped a handful of blond hair and pulled, exposing a column of deliciously tan skin. “Damn you.” His repetition did nothing to kill the mood between the two. He just continued marking Luke’s skin. Kylo got lost in it. Between Luke’s eyes and his skin, he battled to decide which of the two was his favorite. If he died bruising Luke’s skin, he would die happy. Perhaps the only thing that would be better would to be inside Luke. To feel his tight ass around his cock. He nearly came just thinking about it.

“Lift your hips.” He grunted while sitting on his heels. Finally adjusted to the darkness of the room, he could see Luke sprawled out underneath him like an offering to a god. Luke planted both of his feet on the bed and lifted his hips up, just as he had been commanded to do. With his hips in the air, Kylo grabbed handfuls of his muscular thighs. Temptingly slow, he trailed both of his hands up to Luke’s knees. His head turned once he got both hooked over his shoulders. Placing wet, open mouth kisses to the inner part of his legs; he watched as Luke seemingly unraveled right before his very eyes. The blondes head was thrown back in a whimper with is hands finding any sort of purchase in the soft pillow his head was rested on. “You are so….” Kylo stopped, observing Luke as his blue eyes fluttered shut. “Beautiful.” It was the only word that came out of his mouth at first. “Sexy, stunning….” He felt like he was mumbling in between the kisses he placed on Luke’s skin. Even the sound was causing Luke to shutter and wiggle underneath Kylo. He had no idea before then that he got off so much on the sound of his own skin being kissed. It shot heat right into his groin. “I want to fuck you.” He heard Kylo grumble. 

“I have…” His moan interrupted his sentence when the black haired male switch to his other knee. “I have never been, I have never had sex.” There it was. With it out in the open between the two, he did not have to worry anymore. His words seemed to have an effect on Kylo since Luke could feel the man harden against his backside. Was that really attractive? He wondered, enjoying the sensation of Kylo loving him.

He heard Kylo curse above him, making him think the man was mad that he had spoken those words. But when Kylo gently set Luke back down against the mattress, he realized the error in his ways. He could see his eyes in the darkness in the room. They did not hold anger or impatience. It was full of an emotion that Luke was unable to identify. He had never seen it when someone looked at him.

“You pull me in. I feel that light inside of you and it makes me want to have you every time.” Kylo whispered, crawling down Luke’s body to hover over his smaller member. He attempted to curl up and hide himself from Kylo, but hands on his hips stopped him. All he could do was watch on as those long fingers pulled down his white pants. The pure heat of the movement caused him to cry out. It was embarrassing to Luke. Kylo, having had intimate relations in the past, obviously knew what he was doing. Luke shook and threw his hands over his mouth when Kylo breathed on his cock. Luke nearly came then. “So hot.” He heard Kylo say right before taking him down to the base. Luke screamed into his hands, tearing up at the pure ecstasy. The feeling of Kylo’s mouth over him was so much at one time. It was so new and foreign. 

“Fuck.” Luke muttered behind his fingers. He felt a tear fall down his cheek when Kylo really started up. His cheeks hollowed out when he sucked back up Luke’s length. It felt like centuries to both of them, both on cloud nine. Kylo relished the fact he could suck him off. Every moment he praised him or gave him a new experience, he could feel the light Force pouring from his smaller body. Kylo just wanted to bottle it up and carry it with him always like a drug. So he worked extra diligently to pull out as much as he could. 

After very little time, Luke came; Kylo taking all of him in. Once Luke stopped shaking, Kylo made his way back up Luke’s lax body. He saw the blissful look on Luke’s face, even with the watery eyes and tear stained pillow underneath him.

“Stunning…” He said, leaning down and kissing Luke. The young man moaned, pressing his lips against Kylo’s. 

Like a man possessed, Luke suddenly pushed the taller man back. He was too shocked to do anything but watch Luke crawl over his larger cock. It was like a dream, watching that blond head of hair lower his mouth over his aching need. Of course, since he was still a virgin, his skills were sub-par. But since it was him sucking his cock, Kylo could look past it. Hell, he felt like a damn pro while kitten licking his aching head. 

Even though he was angry, obviously so most of the time; he was gentle with the blond. He did not reach down and grasp his hair like he usually would. A part of it was wanting to have him suck him off again, a part was he just did not want to hurt the smaller male. He reveled in the pleasure. His small, hot mouth forming a tight ring. Luke could not reach all the way down to Kylo’s base, but he put as much effort and gusto into it as he could. He copied Kylo to the best of his abilities, hollowing his cheeks and rubbing his tongue along the shaft like he had done to Luke. His own jaw started to ache, Kylo lasting far longer than he did. 

In a far corner of Luke’s mind, he wondered if this was what it was like to be intimate with someone. He wondered if a stronger power took over you and caused you to do things out of your comfort zone. Sucking another man off, he had no idea why he was doing it. It just came to him after he himself reached a climax. He wanted to do it. 

So when he felt Kylo’s length tightened in his mouth, he started to work his dick faster. The grunts and moans from above him only told him he was doing the right thing. 

Instead of coming into Luke’s mouth, Kylo pulled out and shot out beside them. He did not want to do that to him, never having given a blow job before. He watched Luke collapse on the bed. His pants coming out quickly before evening out when Kylo slid next to him. His long arms slid around Luke’s waist to pull the smaller man closer to him.

“Are we going to have-“

“Sex? No. Not tonight.” The answer gave Luke mixed feelings. He wanted to have sex with Kylo. He wanted to feel the passion and the lust of the moment. But another part of him had butterflies. Kylo’s answer implied they would do this another time, he would be able to have all these sensations and feelings again.

Instead of arguing and ruining their post-climax aura, Luke just curled into Kylo’s chest; taking in all that he could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sudden blow job is sudden. And just saying, Clarity by Zedd is this pairing(for this fics) song.


	7. Chapter 7

It was warm, so devastatingly warm. It was like a hot glove over him. The sensation caused him to ache with need for more pressure; so much more pressure that his eyes cracked open from sleep. Just like he had fallen asleep the night before, Kylo’s head was at the foot of the bed. That was not the disorienting thing that woke him. Not even the fact that his blond was gone from his side. No, it was far greater. 

He glanced down to find that blond head bobbing up and down on his cock once again. The image itself made him cum, catching the young man by surprise. But he did not release his head like he did last time. No, Luke’s lips stayed wrapped around Kylo’s hot dick. He had no idea how long he had his mouth wrapped around his cock, but with it bumping against the back of his throat; Kylo suspected it had been quite some time. Just the night before, Luke had problems event taking Kylo into his mouth, now he was going at his dick like a pleasure slave. 

Luke himself had no idea what was going on. He, growing up, had never been a sexual boy. He was practically abstinent living with his aunt and uncle. Yet, he was entranced, under a spell. The night before had been sexually liberating. He found himself wanting more of that euphoric sensation. He wanted to be entrenched in that climactic moment. 

Yoda, before he left Dagobah, had not spoken on any sort of personal conduct. There had been no mention of Jedi being celibate. It gave Luke an opportunity to explore this new state of being.

“Rex.” Kylo was breathless when his large hands reached down to Luke’s blond hair. He gently grasped the top of Luke’s head and pulled, but the younger man did not budge. He just started again, his mouth and throat working harder. “Stop.” Luke heard from up above him. His mind was fogged over though. The spell had taken a hold of him. It was only when Kylo pushed himself up with his elbow and used more force to peel Luke off of his dick. Kylo groaned at the loss of the heat, but this was not the way he wanted things to happen. So he almost cried when Luke’s pouty mouth made an audible pop when his lips came off of Kylo’s dick. 

The erotic creature that Luke was becoming, his mouth dripped saliva while attempting to push his head back down. He yearned for Kylo to make more of those noises. He wanted to please the black haired male. The passion he had experienced the night before swam in his mind, blanking everything else out. 

Kylo cupped Luke’s throat, turning his head up and away from his cock. He saw the saliva dripping from Luke’s bright red lips; he saw the lust blown pupils, almost blacking out that beautiful blue he loved so much.

“Look at you.” He whispered. He himself felt like panting. The line that he had been treading so carefully had finally been crossed. It was the stuff his greatest dreams were made of. He could feed off the light that poured from the blond. “So hungry.” He squeezed Luke’s neck. The pressure caused a moan to flow from those shiny lips. Through that, the spell that had come over Luke early that morning swam into Kylo’s heated veins. The large hand wrapped around Luke’s neck lowered his wanting mouth back down to his aching cock. He watched as Luke’s eyes zeroed in on his head and started to lick it as he would a delicacy. The blond groaned and slobbered on his cock. All of it was building that coil in Kylo’s lower abdomen. It was hot, so damn hot. He deified the creature that worshiped his aching need. The tiny creature was from another universe entirely; a universe for only the purest of beings, Kylo decided when his cock tightened once again. It made him wonder how many times he had made him come while he was still asleep.

This time, far before Luke could tell, Kylo grabbed the sides of his head and pulled him back. He was not going to let himself come, as much as he wanted to, in that velvety mouth. However, he was only able to pull Luke’s blond head off a bit before he unleashed his seed onto those red lips. 

Luke panted, licking his lips in the process while sitting up from his crouched position. He kept his head down, that possession that had come over him suddenly fleeing. 

“Look at me.” He heard Kylo demand. But his need to hide himself was too great. So he kept his eyes downcast until Kylo’s large hand grabbed his neck again. It was not threatening. Luke did not feel as though he were in danger when Kylo grasped his neck. No, it felt warm, right. He caught those dark brown eyes when Kylo guided his head up. To his surprise, they were filled with admiration. All Luke could do was watch on as Kylo wiped his seed off of Luke’s mouth with a handful of the sheets. The black haired male was gentle in his administrations. That was something that Luke noticed about Kylo. He seemed hard, shut off from everyone else. But there was such a gentle core. There was a softness about Kylo Luke had never seen in anyone before.

Finally, Kylo let the sheet drop from his hand. He kept the grasp on Luke’s neck while pulling him in for a kiss. Kylo could still taste himself on the others lips. It was not bad. It only heightened the experience. It had a connotation of ownership, and completion he would not be able to replicate anyway else. 

“Thank you.” Kylo whispered against Luke’s sore lips. 

Luke, his body wired from the entire experience, only hummed in response. His lips turned up in a smile; a smile that was well earned in his book. There were a few moments of silence in the room, aside from the quiet sound of kissing. They reveled in each other’s presence. Together, they were finding pieces of themselves they never knew existed. It was like completing puzzles they started at their births. They were becoming complete.

“I feel like a walk.” Kylo muttered. His lips moved so slowly against Luke’s, his teeth nipped and sucked Luke’s pillow like bottom lip. The blond giggled and nodded in agreement. A walk sounded like a wonderful idea. 

What he did not realize was he was not going for a walk inside the base. He was going outside for the first time. He would see where he was. He would get information that brought devastating secrets to the forefront.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I say that Yoda had not taught about celibacy in the Jedi order, I mean that he had not reached that point yet. And besides that, I personally don't feel like Luke would abide by that. He is just to progressive to do something like celibacy in the new Jedi order. Sorry I made Luke a cock slut. oops.


	8. Chapter 8

Walking down the hallways of the base was the exact same as the last time. As the two of them walked, both troopers and officers alike parted like a Corellian sea. All of them, every single one, knew of Kylo; that much was obvious. Why else would they act in such a way? Yet the one thing that was different this time around was the people noticing Luke striding behind Kylo. Many of them gave inquisitive glances towards his form. Some looked at him with longing. It was a strange sensation. No one had ever looked at him like that before Kylo. He was ‘Wormy’ back on Tatooine. With the rebels, he was just ‘Luke’, or ‘kid’ in Han’s case. But now, now, he was something of want; something of value. He was not entirely sure why some of the men were looking at him like that. It had to have been the rebirth he had experienced the night before. There was no other explanation.

“We are going outside.” Kylo’s gruff voice broke him out of his staring. “Pull your hood up.” It was a command not meant to be broken. Luke wondered if Kylo spied the others staring at him and just wanted to hide his face from view. But when his black gloved hand pressed a couple of buttons in a panel and the large doorway opened up, Luke knew the real reason why he commanded to cover up. 

The image before Luke came as a total shock. Being underground and in the base for as long as he had been, he had no idea where they were. But the snow that flurried about them smacked him right in the face.

“I…I don’t understand. What planet are we on?” He questioned, walking out onto the fluffy white ground. It was nothing like Hoth.

“This is not a planet. It is not a planet in the traditional sense. We are on Starkiller Base.” Luke’s stomach dropped at Kylo’s explanation. Starkiller Base? It could not have been a coincidence. They had to have named this base off of the Death Star. Did that mean they were going to go around and blow up planets just like Vader had been doing? Or had they already done so on the Emperors command? When Luke got away from all of this and back to his mission at hand, he would warn Leia and the Alliance. Sure Kylo gave him something he never knew existed. That did not mean that was where his allegiance lay. First and for most, he was with his friends. They were his family and he could never have that taken away from him.

“To prevent the core from exploding by overheating, the planet has a wintery climate.” All the information was drowning Luke. After spending so much time with Kylo and inside the base, he had no idea what was happening. All of it, right underneath his nose and all he had done was fall under that sexual spell. “Come.” Kylo muttered. His large hand grasped Luke’s. Luke’s white glove versus Kylo’s black ones only heightened the situation. It made Luke realize he was in way over his head at this point. Being deceitful and lying, what the hell was he doing?

He let Kylo lead him into the snow, their feet crunching the white fluff; all muffled against the blanket. He realized then that he did not want to think about what he was doing. He had been sucked through that black hole and thrown out into to some point in space. From the research he had done on black holes, they distorted the very fabric of reality. He would find a way to get away from Kylo Ren and save Leia and Han; that he was sure of. But for the moment; this very moment where he was not Luke Skywalker, last Jedi, he would relax. He would take advantage of just being a 22 year old. There would be no weight on his shoulders while standing in the falling white flecks.

Out in the snow, Luke felt like he was in another time. On Tatooine, the heat was just another part of life. No one complained, no one was angry; they just accepted the all-encompassing pressure of the binary suns. 

He recalled Hoth. It was just the complete opposite of Tatooine. Instead of heat blistering winds, it was frigid snow blast. The rolls and hills of sand became peaks of ice and snow. Having been the first time ever seeing snow, it had almost cost him his life. Luke could still remember Han’s warm body pressing against his as he fluttered in and out of consciousness.

But here, on this planet Kylo’s group was based on, Luke was able to stand out in the snow without it biting at his cheeks or causing hypothermia. All around the small clearing he and Kylo had found were tall trees. They did not look like the ones from any planet he had ever been on. Neither Dagobah nor Endor; the two most prominent planets from his memory, sported vegetation like those that towered around him.

“What are they?” He questioned to the man that was standing behind him. For a few beats, all Luke could hear was the back noise of the base in the distance. 

“Pines. Coniferous Pines. The engineers got them from many systems away.” Kylo explained, his voice altered through his mask. The black leather coat with its fur lined hood kept Luke warm enough for him to run forwards into the clearing. Behind him, that deadly black panther stood; waiting, watching, inspecting its prey with aged eyes.

“Have you seen this?” Luke exclaimed with childlike innocence that he reveled in as he fell to his knees. He pushed his hands into the powdery white substance until they were hidden. It caused a giggle to release from his throat.

Through the gloves that Kylo had given him, the coldness seeped to touch his smooth skin. Just like he had thought. The coldness of this place was not abrasive like it had been on Hoth. The vegetation, the amount of people, and the planets core Kylo spoke of; it all seemed to attribute to the fact of it being far warmer. He squeaked once the coldness bit at his fingertips. With a pull, he lifted his hands, but cupped some snow right at the last moment.

“It’s so beautiful.” He muttered before falling backwards onto his ass. Luke knew that he looked childish, but he did not care. After going through much in the last days, he deserved some happiness. If that came in the form of puffy clouds of water, so be it. To be honest, a part of him was just glad that Kylo was finally letting him out of the base. Luke had been getting stir crazy. All those storm troopers and higher ranking officers. He could not handle it. As much as he wanted to ignore it, the connection to the empire was just too blatant. Luke could feel it in the thrum of life that buzzed about him. He could feel it in the attitudes of the soldiers that handle him on a day to basis. The entire experience after he was sucked into the black hole honed his powers like he was still under Yoda’s tutelage. Luke heard the crunching of Kylo’s boots in the snow as he stepped up behind him. He felt the heat from Kylo’s legs at his back. He towered over Luke as a daunting blackened figure. It had to look from an observer that Kylo would kill Luke in just a few moments. But all he did was grab Luke’s shoulders, guiding him to a standing position. Luke himself shuddered at the heat he felt through the gloves. The black mask stared back at him once again; giving nothing away to what the older man was thinking.

“So soft.” He started. Kylo gently started to push him backwards. With each step, Luke could feel something change. It was a fundamental shift. If his powers had not been changing, he would have never caught it. Kylo was an extremely emotional and passionate man. The energy he was throwing off as Luke’s back hit the trunk of a tree was potent. Luke felt it, saw it in his mind’s eye; red and wild. Luke himself had started to develop strange feelings towards the mysterious man. He never realized that he might have had the same effect on the object of his affections. “So small.” Kylo said again. He stood close to Luke as to make sure he did not run when taking his mask off. So slow, ever so slowly, Kylo leant down; pressing his lips to Luke’s. The cold wind had partially chapped both of their lips. But they were still soft. Kylo wanted to bottle the feeling of holding Luke in his arms. He wanted to memorize the pillow like qualities of Luke’s bottom lips as he bit it, causing the younger blond to yelp. “So perfect for me.” He breathed, grasping Luke’s face in his hands. He hummed and carded his fingers through the blond strands. They lifted gently before falling back against Luke’s wind reddened cheeks. “My beautiful creature.” Luke could feel Kylo’s large hand trail up his chest and wrap around his neck. He clinched his hands by his side while just like before, Kylo tightened his fingers. The feeling of his hand was not threatening or dangerous towards Luke. There was no inclination to that manner. He simply held his hand there in an expression of ownership, of protection. It caused Luke’s thick eyelashes to flutter against his skin.

“Kylo.” Luke moaned. He reached his arms up and wrapped them around Kylo’s strong neck. With a push of his feet, he stood on his tip toes and pressed his lips to the underside of Kylo’s jaw.

“Do you feel the heat? Do you feel the energy we produce when we are together?” The older male moaned into the soft skin of Luke’s jaw. He nosed at it, gently pressing kisses every few moments. “This passion that is electrifying between us. It is alive in the air.” Kylo pulled his lips away to prove a point. He watched on as big, beautiful blue eyes darted to the ground. The snow that they had been standing on was melting, exposing the dark soil underneath. It caused Luke to gasp and look back up at the older male.

“I…. I don’t understand.” He whispered truthfully. He really had no idea what was going on. It was nothing he had ever seen before that moment.

But before Kylo could respond, a deep voice broke them out of the reverie. “Kylo. We are about to depart. We need you to leave the base.” Luke’s eyes flicked over to the new man. It was the red headed officer that he had seen quite some time ago. In the light of the medical bay, he had seemed pale. But out against all the snow, he looked more translucent than anything else.

Kylo groaned out a response while pressing his nose into Luke’s shoulder. The blond could feel Kylo inhale his scent for reasons left unknown.

“When you get back you can continue this little charade.” The red head muttered over his shoulder as he made his way back to the base entrance, leaving the two out in the snow.

“You have to go. It is alright.” Luke laughed, pushing Kylo back a bit. He was met with a face that could only be described as petulant. It made him laugh even more. It was one of the few emotions he had seen Kylo express earnestly. 

“I wish I did not have to.” He answered, peeling back the neck of Luke’s shirt and pressing a rather wet kiss against his collar bone. He moved his mouth up his shoulder and to his jaw before getting back to Luke’s mouth. They held each other, kissing for a few more moments before Kylo broke from whatever spell he had been under. “Come. We must head back. I will drop you off in my quarters. If you wish to go anywhere on the base, just call for a trooper and they will take you.” He explained, his hand encompassing Luke’s the two walked back through the fluffy snow. When they finally got back to the room, Kylo kissed him one last time before walking out; leaving Luke to himself. For about twenty minutes, Luke was good, sitting on the bed unmoving. But suddenly, he felt a pull that he could not ignore. His blue eyes slid to the side door that Kylo frequently disappeared into. 

Just a quick peak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Force choke me harder daddy. Hux is not impressed.


	9. Chapter 9

Luke grew up expecting normalcy in his life. Tatooine, being such a “backwater” planet as Han put it, did not provide much excitement on a day to day basis. He would wake up and farm, that was what his life consisted of. Occasionally going to Tosche Station was the most exciting part of his life. 

Whenever R2 led him to Obi-Wan, everything changed. Suddenly normalcy became the unordinary. He was thrown into a galactic war that was far greater and older than he could ever hope to understand. But he was grateful for it. Han gave him an escape, gave him a chance to be reborn in the midst of the slipstream between systems. Instead of just being “wormy”, or Luke; he was Luke Skywalker, the last Jedi. He became someone important. Luke suddenly had a story to his life, a path to follow. It made sense, the story that he could follow. As he grew, he started to pride himself on expecting the unexpected. That included suddenly finding himself the pupil of a tiny green being. 

Yet, for all he prided in himself, he screamed when he opened the door. His legs gave out from underneath him, causing him to fall backwards. With the momentum when he landed on his ass, his arms shout out and pulled him backwards away from the accursed figure. Luke thanked whatever higher power that was out there that Kylo locked him in the room when he was gone. He would not know how to explain to the random trooper what was unfolding in front of him. The image was causing his brain to shut down and water to form in the corner of his eyes. Everything was falling in on itself. The edges of his sight started to dark and tunnel into one single point. 

“It can’t be possible. Oh shit.” Luke groaned, crawling up to a wall to curl up. He wanted to vomit when he stuck his head between his knees. Tears streamed down his face while his breathing started to pick up. He couldn’t believe it. It could not be possible. 

A mask.

The mask.

Darth Vader’s mask, grotesquely marred and melted; forming a haunting image. 

Luke had no idea what to do. His brain was shutting down. What was that mask doing here? Why was it melted like that? He rocked against the wall in the small room. The mask was set up like a gift at an altar. It was all too much for him to comprehend.

“Help me. Someone help me.” He whimpered into his knees, fully knowing that no one was coming to his rescue. The mask just solidified the fact Kylo and the empire were connected. It just meant that Luke was in far more trouble than he already was. He was so far in over his head, it really felt as though he were drowning in that moment. “What do I do?” He groaned. Tears continued to stream down his face. Obi-Wan would know what to do. Leia and Yoda would know what to do. Hell, even Han would give him some advice. He could see it now, “Buck up kid. Things are going to turn out good. We just gotta blast our way out of here.” But Luke…He was lost. He needed the guidance of the others. They were so strong, so smart. He felt all the lost child he truly was. What was he going to do? Kylo would be back sooner or later. It was not like he could just get up and walk out. Ha! What would he say? “I would like to leave this heavily fortified base. Oh, who am I? Just one of the two last Jedi in the galaxy and Kylo Ren’s prisoner. Now would you guide me to my X-wing.” Luke scoffed at the thought. Those Stormtroopers walking the hallways would probably sooner kill him than let him off the base. He knew he was living in a fantasy world with the two options swimming around in his head.

If he truly thought he could just run away, not saying a word to Kylo or anyone else, he was kidding himself. 

If he truly thought that he could just forget about THAT mask and go on living with Kylo, forgetting about everything that was waiting for him on the opposite end of that black hole; he was fooling everyone. 

Luke sighed and wiped at his eyes. Maturity in this situation was gone. Both of those options seemed appealing. He wanted to run and hide from his problems. So much of him wanted to just disappear from the universe, never to be seen again. Hell, maybe he could become sort of myth, some sort of legend.

He could not though. Leia and Han, his family, were counting on him. The alliance was counting on him. He had to pull up his big boy pants and face reality. He could not stay on this extended vacation any longer. It was time to go home.

~’~

Kylo returned from the mission two days later. The black haired male was slightly aggravated when it came down to a simple search and destroy problem. They were, once again, looking for the pieces of that blasted map. Even Hux was getting impatient at this point in time.

He was furious at his old master, Luke Skywalker, his uncle. Why did he just disappear? Why did he run? Kylo knew that if he found the old man, he would be able to sway him to the dark side. As much as he was aggravated with his teachings when he was younger, Kylo still cared for him, somewhere deep inside his broken heart. Luke was family, and when he was younger, Kylo had wished for Luke to be his father. The blond had treated him with respect and reverence, not fear and hatred like his parents. 

Kylo scoffed at the thought of Han Solo when he turned down the hallway to his quarters. The old man should have died ages ago. He was just a curse on the galaxy, parading around as though he were still 32 instead of 64. 

The black haired male rolled his eyes when he opened the door to his room. Everything about it caused him to breathe a sigh of relief. His beautiful little blond sat on his bed. He made a stunning picture of obedience with his small hands folded in his lap. An idea he prided himself on was the white clothing. 

An angel in human form. Kylo thought while walking forwards. The entire time he had been out of the base, his thoughts had been on Rex, waiting patiently for his return.

“Kylo.” His voice was soft, unsure. What he was unsure of, Kylo did not know. Nor did he care for that matter. He just wanted to touch him. So he reached down and pulled the smaller man up by his elbows. Once he was standing before him, Kylo unlatched his mask and dropped it to the floor. He was ecstatic that he could look into those crystal blue eyes in person once again. Yet, there was sadness in them.

“What is wrong?” He asked watching Rex take deep breathes. His smaller chest rose and fell for a few moments while he built his courage before he finally spoke again.

“I…My…” He stopped, closing his eyes. “Rex Antilles is not my real name.” Silence encased the room. The energy that pulsed throughout his arms was not the white light he enjoyed so much. No, this was erratic. Unsure. But a hint of familiarity coursed through Kylo’s veins. He let the blond go on. It was intriguing him. Why did he feel like he needed to hide his id-

“My real name is Luke Skywalker.” The room could have turned to ice from the simple way Kylo’s face dropped. His blood did, that was for sure. Luke could only watch as Kylo’s hands dropped from his body. His legs walked him backwards to put space between the two. “I was scared.” Luke started, trying to make up for what ever had disturbed Kylo so much. He did not think his name would cause such trauma in someone. No one knew him so well yet. Aside from Leia and Han, he was almost completely unknown. Yet the way Kylo was reacting, Luke thought he killed his father.

“Luke Skywalker…” Kylo muttered under his breath. How could he be so foolish? How could he have not seen it? So much rushed through his head at one. He just wanted to scream and shout. He wanted to kill the young man in front of him. Perhaps he is an imposter? Kylo attempted to reason with himself. 

His old master was a legend in the galaxy. Thousands, if not millions, looked up to Luke like a god. Perhaps some parents misguidedly named their child after the last Jedi. He pleaded to whatever power that would listen that his logic was the truth of the reality. But he knew it was wrong. He knew it deep in his heart that he was right, that the man standing before him was Luke Skywalker. He had no idea how it would be possible, but there was no doubt in his heart. 

Kylo realized that all those times he felt lightness in the boy’s heart was the familiar sensation of his master’s strength. He had to have been recalling the good times between the two, when he still wished to the gods that Luke was his father, that Han was just another man. 

“I did not what to do. I thought you would be angry with me. It was my first reaction.” Luke started forwards but stopped when furious brown eyes zeroed in on him. It was then he knew that there would be no forgiveness for the lie he lived. The man before him had thrown up an unexplainable wall that he would never be able to bypass again. It was harsh, but it was the truth. The first time that he felt like Luke Skywalker was perhaps the last time he would. This fantasy experience he had lived for the past week was quickly fading. Perhaps for the better. “I am sorry.”

“Do. Not. Speak.” He was infuriated, that much was obvious. He was mad at everything around him, but mostly himself. Kylo knew that the smartest and most efficient thing to do in that moment was kill the young and inexperienced Luke Skywalker. It would wipe him from the face of the universe and the face of his memories. It would end this wild goose chase, this wild hunt across the galaxy for the last Jedi. Being able to kill Luke in that moment would atone for the sins that he committed. 

He could not do it. Kylo Ren, the Lord of the Knights of Ren, could not bring himself to kill the man; no, the BOY in front of him. Luke would not even be able to fight back. He was untrained. Perhaps he did not even know yet that he was a Jedi. All of it was causing the anger to bubble up profusely in Kylo’s head. The pain became so great that his large hands flew up to either side of his head. He let out a blood curdling scream, bending over. It felt like the world was going to explode. He just wanted to vomit and die. What was he going to do? What had he done?

“I am sorry! I can leave! I have to leave. My friends still need me!” Luke yelled. Before he could react, Kylo was across the room; grabbing a handful of blond locks. He was just going to have to get him out of here. He could not live another day with Luke Skywalker so close to him. Not after what he did. So he turned to exit the room, grabbing his helmet as he went. Kylo knew that they had been salvaging the boys X-wing. It should have almost been rebuilt by this point. The Stormtroopers had been searching it, but when Kylo had been in the pique of his lustful haze, he had called them off. Now he regretted it. They probably would have found something to clue him off sooner.

The two quickly made their way down the labyrinth of hallways. Luke stumbled and cried behind Kylo with his hair still grasped in Kylo’s hand. Since he was half dragging Luke by his hair, the pain was excruciating. But it was fitting all in the same. Waking from dreams could always be abrasive and shocking. How appropriate was it that he was being shaken from his wonderful dream by the very man that made it so.

“Leave!” Kylo yelled once they got to the hangar. Luke could see his X-wing through the fog of his tears. It looked pretty beat up looking, but all in one piece none the less. The taller male threw him forwards which took Luke by surprise. He caught himself at the last moment on the ground, his knees burning. “Leave, before I change my mind.” The other man said behind him. Luke heard the sadness and the confusion in his voice. It was all coming to an end. All the love, all the lust, the happiness; he was crashing back into reality as hard as anyone could.

He brushed himself off as he stood from the ground. “I can never apologize for what I have done to you.” Luke had no idea how true it rung to Kylo, how much it fell into the true stream of reality.

“Leave. Go back to wherever you came from Luke Skywalker.”

Luke wanted to cry. The entire time he was on the base, he lived this lie. This lie was the only reason he had truly LIVED. Now back to Luke Skywalker, he felt broken, shattered.

“I am so sorry.”

So was Kylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sad ending is sad. It is also brought to you by going onto youtube, typing in evanescence, and listening to a playlist of her angstiest songs.

**Author's Note:**

> Lay me down to rest, for I have sinned. They are such a guilty pleasure for me. Like how could i not end up writing for them. It just gets my engines going. Not only are they angsty, but they are visually appealing. Like big ass Kylo Ren and little tiny blond boy Luke. With Luke during The Empire Strikes Back, I have a much bigger range of emotions I can work with than Return of the Jedi. And sorry I keep bringing up his eyes. It is just that i am in love.


End file.
